creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Stare of a Woman
What can I say? I don't know much about the supernatural, the darkness, or the stairs that lead to it. What I do know is a story; this story is one that revolves around a young boy in high school. He is a man doomed to love, to hate, to live, and to die. So here is the cursed tale of Wolfgang. The First Day of School I think I am going mad... I am ABSOLUTELY mad! Why the hell would I transfer over to this high school? I miss my old friends already, and holy crap I should watch the road. Okay so here I am transferring over to this new school which is granted better funding with a better academic system, and harder teams to face for sports. Like I give a damn, I just want to live my life already! The Last Period Everything in this school is just awful! I mean there are so many spoiled rich idiots living in this place yelling, "Fuck my life!" at the top of their lungs. These fuckers don't know what it is like to live in a crappy neighborhood. They dream of those thoughts, but they will never know true hardship until they are kicked out by their parents... So I hope... So I will walk into this foreign language class, and just get the hell out of here! My mind is going CRAZY RIGHT NOW! So he walks into the classroom taking in all of the new posters across the room while his teacher explains the "Syllabus" to everybody. The cruel tendency is that the students probably heard this 5 other times already throughout these periods so half of these poor saps are probably asleep. Man this is just going SWELL! Hmm, let's see.... Christ quote, Napoleon quote, Einstein quote, Hitler quote, what is this history class? Oh and a nice looking chick there, there, and oh crap she is looking at me! Don't look back! Don't look back you idiot! He looks back at her, and they both stay staring at each other to get through the day. When class is dismissed they go outside of the class, and she meets up with her friends as he stares at her. Well that was a weird case of events. At least I won't have to worry about it until tomorrow. Those eyes were just locked into me. Was she mad at me? The Second Week of School It has been a while since any special actions happen. The same jazz happens between these two gazers, and the learning process is a joke for these kids. Something special does happen on the friday of that week though... They get their own name for their foreign language class. Mr. H: "Alright class listen up! I know its been a couple weeks, and the most you guys know is probably 1-10. To make this class more fun I am going to have you all turn to page R42 to see a list of common German names. Choose one wisely for you will be bound with it for the rest of your career in my classroom." Oh my god are you kidding me? Look at these awesome names! Siegfried, Otto, Alexander, Mercedes?, Ooh Wolfgang! That's one hell of a name. Reminds me of Mozart. WG: "Yo Mr. H! I'll take the name Wolfgang." Mr. H: "Wunderbar!" The girl: "Ich heiBe Constanze." Haha what a weird name. Wait I know Mozart... What was the relationship to these two names? Is this a sign? Mr. H: "Sehr schon!" **Note**: For any German speakers/writers out there. I am sorry for not umlauting the o in schon. For any non-germanic speakers basically she just says in a basic fashion "My name is Constanze" And he says "Very beautiful!" **Note#2**: I am not a fluent German speaker After this awkward turn of events he just shrugs it off, but gets an awkward text on his phone during class. It reads I Want You It was from an anonymous sender, and he didn't know what to do because it was a restricted number, and he didn't ever give his number to any of his friends yet. He does notice one thing though. The girl named "Constanze" She has that same stare. It was such a beautiful stare, but it was directly at him. He knew it was to him. Oh my god she is so beautiful. I can't keep my eyes off of her. I am locked in a trance. Should I be mad? I don't know I have a technical stalker suddenly, but she is hot! Week 3 I think it's time I actually spoke to this girl. Her eyes are just so beautiful. I can't stop staring into them. I am getting lost right now just thinking about it. Constanze: "Hey Wolfgang! I think we need to talk." WG: "Oh, hi there "Constanze" what's up?" Constanze: "Nothing much, but I was just wondering if you could hang out with me after my basketball game? Say around 8 P.M.?" OH MY GOD CHANCE THIS SUCKER! DATE! DATE! WG: "Umm sure, but why?" Constanze: "I just want to know you better, and I dunno.... "Why Not?"" Yeah seriously you pussy... A girl is asking you to hang out a night time! C'mon man! Sack up! WG: "Alright sure. Wait aren't your parents going to be mad if you're staying out late?" Constanze: "*Giggles* Haha don't worry about them. I'll make sure they keep their silence." Sweet! She disobeys her parents. I wonder what naughty things she plans on doing with me? WG: "Haha, fine. Where would you like to meet?" Constanze: "Oooh just nearby the abandoned room "F23."" WG: F23? "Where is that exactly?" Constanze: "Go to the 2nd floor, and it will be at the very end of the hall. Be sure to knock four times **Giggles Again**" She then runs off to get ready for her basketball game. Damn she looks fine in tights! Okay lets see this room F23. Wait should I buy anything for her? I don't know, but should I go watch the game? Damn it all. After the Game He goes to the 2nd floor after the game. He goes in front of a room that had no label on the very end of the hall. He knocks four times, and the door busts open. Throughout this room comes a red light glowing from the end of the hallway. The cold feeling rushes to his spine, but he continues forward to look for that beautiful girl. WG: "Constanze! Are you here? We need to really talk now." Constanze: "Oh now that you're here... You're all mine!" Red eyes come the distance. The darkness filled with many doors. Wolfgang doesn't remember which door he used to exit. That red light was the eyes. Holy crap she is going to kill me. He runs for his life while her figure scales his speed across the endless hall of doors. Constanze: "I was in love with you after I saw those deprived eyes. I know your story! You were deprived of everything! I bet the first thing on your mind after you saw me was how bad you wanted to Fuck Me! Is that it? Huh!?" WG: "Oh god, no! I swear you don't understand. I'm just a new boy from another school. I never wanted to rape you or anything! Its just that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! You're stare just made me stare back because you were the first true sign of a good friendship in this school!" Constanze: "Filthy filthy liar! I can see the true darkness eminating from your heart! I'm going to fix your mistakes only through one possible trial: THE TRIAL OF HELL!" WG: "What is wrong with you?" He keeps on running, but he was being slowed down... Her eyes WG: "Ouch!" Wolfgang trips on the ground, and Constanze crowds on top of him. The lights come on and they are in a smaller room suddenly. This room is a technical 30 seater classroom, and there was a lab table in the center. He was laying down bound by ropes. She was standing in front of him stripping him of his jeans. His pants were off Oh my god I need to get the hell out of here! She is stripping me down, and I can't tell if I am supposed to be enjoying this, or screaming for help Constanze: "This is the dastardly tool that men use to fuck, control, and exploit women... I wonder what you were going to do with yours." WG: "Oh please don't kill me!" She takes her pants off as well, and goes through a gory process of raping him. She enjoys it way too much, but makes him climax in the end. Constanze: "Alright I gave you what you wanted. You've had my body, but now you can have no other!" WG: "Okay okay fine I promise! Just let me get out of this room alive! Let me live!" Constanze: "**Giggles** Oh silly... I can't let you live! You're just another one of those bastards who will live their life exploiting their wives." If I had not known you were a feminist whore I am pretty sure I would have backed off! She pulls out a scalpel from her sock Constanze: "I'm sorry "Wolfgang", but this is.... THE END!" STOP!!! Wolfgang wakes up from this evil nightmare, and looks at his phone. It is the first day of school for him. He remembers everything from that dream, and keeps it in mind as he drives to school. 6th period comes by... German class. Right across of him is a girl with the red eye stare. Constanze He then stares at his phone one more time during the syllabus. I WANT YOU. Category:Beings